


The Pakhan's Blue Balls

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Coming In Pants, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Jobs, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Foot Job, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Victor has to leave on a mission without Yuuri. So, Yuuri makes it his mission to punish Victor in the worst way possible.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 50
Kudos: 544





	The Pakhan's Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALLLLLLLL 
> 
> I'm BACK with another installment of FFMWY! This one is longer than the other parts in this series, there's a little more to it! It's a wet, messy, frustrating ride HEH. Once again, this prompt comes from [Philatos!](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) If you have any prompts you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Do let me know if you see any glaring mistakes too!
> 
> If you're enjoying this series, please consider checking out some of my other fics and subscribing, I'd really love that! 
> 
> And AWAYYYYYY WE GO!

“I have to meet Christophe in America in a weeks time.” Sighed Victor, putting his pen down to massage his temples. 

“And…?” Yuuri pressed as he sat on the corner of the desk, legs crossed, waiting for Victor to keep speaking. “Am I invited?” Victor pushed his desk chair out, moving closer to Yuuri, thighs uncrossing so Victor could slip between them. Warm hands rested on Yuuri’s thighs, running up and down the milky flesh as he squeezed gently. Victor groaned in frustration. No panties, of course, what did he expect at home? He could already feel his cock twitch. 

“Sorry baby,” Victor frowned, “too dangerous this time for you to come too.” He said. “I don’t want you getting caught in any crossfire. I wouldn’t be able to cope if I lost you.” Victor collapsed against Yuuri’s body, face buried in Yuuri’s stomach as he closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Yuuri let out a bemused huff, and Victor felt the huff against his ear as Yuuri’s fingers curled through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. The sweet scent of Yuuri’s slick brushed past his nose as Victor let out a drawn out moan as he fought back the urge to push him against the desk and thoroughly pound him. Yuuri would not be pleased with that, especially not in the middle of an important conversation.

“You’ve never deemed it too dangerous before.” Pouted Yuuri. “What’s different?” 

“The Cartel.” Victor responds with a mumble as he nosed at Yuuri’s soft navel, pushing back a little to nose at Yuuri’s inner thigh, growing ever more aroused. Yuuri’s breath hitched a little. 

“Oh. Hmm.” Yuuri frowned, allowing Victor to kiss from the inside of his knee and up his thigh, pushing his head away when he got too close to his cunt. “When will you be home?” Yuuri asked nonchalantly as if Victor wasn’t a split second away from eating him out. Manicured fingers gently brushing through Victor’s hair as Victor growled lowly, face coming back up to Yuuri’s stomach, the bulge in his pants now more prominent. 

“It’s a week long trip. So two weeks from now, I’ll be home.” Victor said as his hand slid up Yuuri’s thigh, touch burning as he got a little too close to Yuuri’s warm core. Yuuri swatted his hand away, Victor quickly snatching back his hand before it landed once more on his thigh, thumb rubbing soft circles on the inside of his upper thigh. 

“Well how are you going to make this up to me?” Demanded Yuuri. Victor let out an amused chuckle, nuzzling into Yuuri’s lower belly as he nosed at the fabric of Yuuri’s babydoll, fingers attempting to climb higher. Then, Yuuri lifted one foot, parting his legs, and pressed the ball of his shoe to Victor’s straining erection. 

“Mmh!” Victor physically jolted at the sudden pressure on his groin, hips bucking up into Yuuri’s foot. “Y-You know I’ll make it up to you… i-in whatever way you want me to.” Victor promisingly gasped, voice strained as Yuuri’s shoed toes massaged his cock. Yuuri smiled back, although… a little devious.

“Of course you will,” He said contently, leaning down to kiss gently pull Victor’s face up for a kiss, “because you’re my perfect, gorgeous husband.” He smiled against Victor’s lips, the heel of his shoe just brushing where he knew the crease of Victor’s sensitive sac lay. Victor groaned headily against his lips, tongues tangling together as Yuuri pushed his tongue between Victor’s lips before pulling away, lips now slick with saliva. Victor’s breath hitched again as Yuuri lowered his foot, removing it from Victor’s cock. 

Breath now caught, Victor’s hands grasped Yuuri’s ass, tugging him off the desk and into his lap, Yuuri’s bare cunt now pressed to Victor’s straining erection, wet and slick. “You can start by making it up to me now.” Yuuri suggested breathily, pressing his hips forwards against Victor’s groin as Victor squeezed his ass, biting his lip as another heavy moan fell from his lips.

“Mmh…” Victor moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips against the hardness in his pants, slick threatening to ruin the silk threats of the fabric. “What does my dear husband so desire?” Victor sounded just a little bit ruined, much to Yuuri’s satisfaction. Yuuri licked his lips, humming in thought as his hips ground down against Victor’s hard length, cunt throbbing as it sat atop Victor’s cock, hips moving in teasing circles. 

“You know… I’m not sure.” He grinned, reaching one hand down to squeeze Victor’s package, pulling a strained moan and a gasp from Victor once more as he jolted, hands squeezing Yuuri’s hips. “I’ll have to think about it.” He said smugly, and with one more firm grasp over Victor’s package, he climbed off of his lap and removed his hand. “I’ll let you know when I’ve decided.” Victor groaned as Yuuri made his way back around the desk. His crotch was now wet with Yuuri’s juice, cock hard and hot in his suit pants, already desperate for release.

“Yuuri… you’re a cruel, cruel man…” Victor bit through gritted teeth as he attempted to calm himself down. Yuuri tossed a smirk over his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you downstairs for dinner.” And with a coy wink, Yuuri stalked out of the office, heels clicking and hips swaying, ass bouncing with every movement. Victor groaned, now fully hard in his suit pants as Yuuri sauntered out of his study. His husband was truly going to be the death of him. 

Victor sucked in a few hard, heavy breaths to relax himself, but all he could imagine was Yuuri’s weight on his lap, ruddy cunt grinding against his dick as his hips bucked. Fuck, Yuuri was the epitome of Aphrodite. This man was going to ruin him and quite frankly, that’s exactly what Victor wanted. 

*** 

Victor came downstairs to meet Yuuri so they could go to dinner. Of course, Yuuri sported a baby doll, this time with a pair of panties and a trench coat draped over his shoulders. Normally, Yuuri’s choice of clothing was a long beaded dress, with a slit showing off more than enough leg. Victor concluded that Yuuri was in a particularly teasing mood today, but god… he just couldn’t get over how gorgeous Yuuri looked in that baby doll, and even though he saw Yuuri in an array of baby dolls virtually every day, he still couldn’t get over it. 

The thigh high stockings showed off his long, milky legs, thighs spilling out of the elastic holding them up, all accentuated by the gorgeous heels on his feet. His whole body was visible through the sheer chiffon fabric, yet surprisingly, the fabric of the panties was opaque enough that it covered his ass and pussy whilst still highlighting the beautiful curve of his full ass. And all of that? Paired with his glasses and hair gelled back? God, Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with. 

They were swiftly seated, Yuuri’s outfit turning many heads as they walked to their table. “Everyone’s staring…” Victor growled lowly. 

“They are.” Yuuri mused. “But they cant touch, can they, Vitya” Yuuri smugly smiled. Victor held back a groan as they sat down. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Asked the waitress. 

“A bottle of your finest wine, please.” Victor politely asked, though his voice sounded a little tense. The waitress nodded, leaving them to get their wine. “You look stunning.” Victor breathed as Yuuri shucked the trench coat off his shoulders and swinging it onto the back of his chair. Yuuri gave a half smile as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. 

“I do, don’t I?” He playfully agreed. “You too, my dear husband, look  _ absolutely ravishing _ .” Yuuri opened the menu, eyeing Victor carefully. “What are you going to order?” 

“Maybe… the fillet steak and potato stacks.” Victor said, trying his best to focus on the menu. 

“Mhh. Me too.” Yuuri nodded in agreement, folding away his menu. 

The waitress returned, pouring out two glasses of wine, taking their order at the same time. Victor orders for them both, noticing the way she keeps giving Yuuri shifty looks. 

“Did you see the way she was looking at you?” Victor frowned after she left. 

“Mm… no, why?” Yuuri said, sipping his wine as he crossed one leg over the other. 

“She kept frowning and judging. She seemed disgusted.” Victor’s brow creased. “I ought to blow her head off for having that attitude.” He grumbled lowly, fingers clenching around the neck of the wine glass as he took a sip. 

“Hmm. She’s just jealous that she can’t have my handsome husband is all.” Yuuri cooed encouragingly, and Victor’s thoughts of murder and vengeance instantly wash away. Yuuri smiled as Victor beamed, eyes lighting up at Yuuri’s comment, a huge grin split across his face. 

“Yuuri! You think I’m handsome?” Victor hopefully grinned, and Yuuri could tell he was genuinely flattered. His heart fluttered as he spluttered a laugh. 

“You know I do, you dork.” He chuckled. “The most handsome, beautiful,  _ powerful  _ man I’ve ever met.” Yuuri knew it only inflated Victor’s ego, but honestly, it was cute to see Victor, normally so menacing bold, melt into a puddle at Yuuri’s compliments. Only Yuuri could have that effect on him. 

“And  _ you,  _ my love, are the most gorgeous, entrancing,  _ sexy  _ man I’ve ever met too.” Victor crooned, voice low and laced with a hint of seduction. Yuuri laughed sweetly, sipping at his wine again, cheeks slightly pink as Victor reached out to squeeze his free hand. 

“Flatterer.” 

It didn’t take long for their meals to arrive. When they do, Yuuri thanked the same waitress with a flirty yet dangerous wink, one that reeked of dominance. She is below him, and she needs to know it. Yuuri needs to subtly put her in her place. She scurried off with a quick  _ ‘you're welcome’,  _ leaving them to peacefully enjoy their meals. Yuuri smiled in smug satisfaction, picking up his cutlery. 

“Did you get all your work done?” Yuuri asked as his heeled shoe lifted beneath the table, the tip of his Louboutin dragging slowly up Victor’s leg. 

“M-mmh…” Victor but back a groan, hands gripping tightly at the cutlery in his hands. “Just… just about.” Victor stuttered with a bit of a weary smile, much to Yuuri’s satisfaction. 

“Good.” Cooed Yuuri, cutting into the piece of fillet on his plate as the tip of his heel nudged at Victor’s balls through his suit pants. Victor gasped again. 

“Yuuri… what are you doing…” Victor held his breath as the tip of Yuuri’s heel trailed up the bulge in his pants, pressing down on the head of Victor’s cock. Victor’s breath hitches, fist almost slamming into the table as electricity coursed through his body. 

“Me? Nothing.” Cooed Yuuri, cutting into his fillet. “Aren't you going to eat, Vitya? Is something wrong with the food?” He asked, knowing full well what was wrong. “I can file a complaint about it if you’d like?” He said, feigning innocence once more. 

“N-no… no, I—“ Victor released a shaky breath, cutting into his fillet. Yuuri smiled mischievously, lowering his foot back to the floor. Victor let out the heaviest sigh of relief, downing his wine. 

Yuuri may be cruel, but not so much as to risk his husband choking while getting a footjob in public. So, much to his chagrin, Yuuri allowed Victor to eat without fear of choking while he orgasms. He’d just have to make up for it in that short interval between main course and dessert. Oh, Victor… never tell Yuuri he cannot come on a trip with you. 

Yuuri carefully eyed Victor over dinner. “You’re staring.” Victor commented as Yuuri’s gaze burned into him. 

“I can’t help it when someone as gorgeous as you is sat right opposite me.” Yuuri said with a smile, cutting up a stalk of tender stem broccoli. Victor chuckled softly. 

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Cooed Victor with a sweet smile. 

“And devious too.” Yuuri winked flirtily, and obviously, Victor could not disagree with that. 

“Mmh… that you are.” Victor huffed in amusement. 

Their plates got cleared away after they finished, and dessert menus were put in front of them. Immediately, Yuuri resumed his tortured. He toed off the heel on his foot, dragging a stocking clad foot up Victor’s leg. Victor gasped in surprise once again. 

_ “S-solnyshko…”  _ He groaned. “Again?” Yuuri just smirked. 

“I felt like playing today.” Yuuri huffed, brushing Victor’s inner thigh with the side of his foot. As soon as Yuuri’s toes brushed over Victor’s package, blood rushed south, filling Victor’s member right beneath his foot. 

“A-ahh…” Victor hissed as Yuuri’s foot lay flat over his package, the bulge fitting perfectly into the arch of his foot. “O-ohh…” Victor but into his lip, head collapsed onto his hands as his elbows leaned on the table, hands laced together. 

“Keep it down, Vitya…” Yuuri warned, pressing his foot down further. 

“Mmh!” Victor jolted, hips bucking up into Yuuri’s foot. 

“Have you decided on dessert yet?” Victor’s head jerked up. 

“O-ohh… I’ll have the— _ mmh!  _ T-the crème brûlée, p-please…” Victor breathily said, trying to keep himself calm and still as Yuuri’s heel massaged his balls. 

“I’ll have a crème brûlée too, please.” He smiled. “Vitya, you’re looking a little pale. Are you alright?” He asked, feigning concern in front of the waitress, who cast a bit of a suspicious glance once more at the couple, as his foot pressed harder onto Victor’s dick, now rock hard beneath his foot. 

“J-just p-peachy…” Heaved Victor, almost gasping for breath as Yuuri began to move his foot in a more rhythmic motion, stroking up and down Victor’s bulge. Fuck… he was really going to come in his pants  _ in public  _ at this rate. 

“I’ll be back with your desserts soon.” Much to Victor’s relief, the waitress quickly left. But god, he was so close to blowing his load. His hips bucked up against Yuuri’s foot, rubbing against the sole with each roll of his hips. 

“F-fuck… Yuuri… mmh…” Victor groaned between gritted teeth. “C-close…” 

“Already?” Crooned Yuuri with an innocent smile that quickly turned sly as he removed his foot. 

_ “Mmh!”  _ Victor gasped, sucking in a deep breath as the stimulation against his cock suddenly stopped and honestly, Victor wasn’t sure if he was thankful for that or not. He bit his lip, chest heaving with every heavy breath as he tried to will away the frustration. Once his breaths started to slow and Yuuri seemed him calm enough, his foot quickly found its way back between Victor’s thighs. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Victor hissed under his breath, teeth worrying into his lip as the ball of Yuuri’s foot caressed the tip of his cock, feeling the ridge beneath his foot. 

“Keep it down, Vitya.” Yuuri warmed again, his foot laying flat over Victor’s cock once again, kneading softly. 

“Y-Yuuri… p-please… I’m gonna come…” Victor pleaded, hips rutting against Yuuri’s foot, desperate for more. Satisfied with Yuuri’s pleads, his foot began to rub harder, faster as Victor’s hips picked up the pace, not even caring about who was going to see. 

“You gonna come for me, Vitya?” Yuuri encouraged quietly. Victor looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was tousled, sweat beading at his temples and sliding down his face, lips red with how much he’d chewed at them. 

“Y-Yuuri… Yuuri… “Yuu—!” 

“Two crème brûlées.” Victor had to bite his hand to hold back a loud, lewd moan as he came, semen spurting in thick, hot ropes from his cock, still confined in his pants, with the waitress stood right next to him. Victor quite literally had a heart attack, body vibrating with the force of his orgasm as he desperately tried to hold back a long, drawn out moan. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, to which Victor nodded stiffly, not even daring to look up as his hips continued to jerk against the sole of Yuuri’s foot, warmth flooding his crotch. 

“We’re fine, thank you.” Yuuri flashed her a smile as his toes wiggled, stimulating Victor’s tip as he kept coming and coming, the wetness seeping through his pants and through Yuuri’s stockings. Victor had never seen a smile so dangerous on his husband’s face. 

She finally left, and Victor let out a trembling sigh between gritted teeth. “Fuck, Yuuri… you minx…” He panted, his body finally calming down. Yuuri, now satisfied, pulled his foot away, toes coated in semen before sliding his foot back into his Louboutin. 

“The crème brûlée looks beautiful.” Yuuri commented nonchalantly, picking up his spoon to tap on the crystallised sugar. He spooned some up, holding the cold custard to his lips. His tongue peeked out, eyes gazing headily at Victor as he licked the custard off the spoon, determined to make a show of it. 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s heart pounded as he watched Yuuri flirt with the custard on his spoon, breaths heavy as he willed his body to remain calm. “Yuuri… you tease…” 

———————————————————————

“So. I’ll see you next week?” Yuuri said, arms looping around Victor’s neck as they stood beside the private jet. Victor’s arms looked around his waist, gripping his ass as he kissed from Yuuri’s temple, down his jaw and neck, before finally kissing his lips. 

“I miss you already…” He pouted, forehead knocking against Yuuri’s as their noses brushed. Yuuri let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’ll be home in no time. And I’ll be waiting for you.” Yuuri reassured, kissing him again. “Come home alive and healthy, that’s all that matters.” He sighed shakily as he moved his head to read his ear over Victor’s heart. Victor’s hands moved to his waist, one arm holding on tightly to his waist and his other hand cradling Yuuri’s head. 

“I will, I promise I will.” But Yuuri still felt sick to his stomach about Victor leaving. After all, if Yuuri wasn’t there, it meant he couldn’t stay beside Victor to protect him. 

“Let me know when you land. Don’t forget to phone and tell me you’re at least alive.” Yuuri chuckled nervously. 

“I always phone, don’t I?” 

“You do.” Yuuri smiled, lifting his head off of Victor’s beating heart. 

“I love you, my dear Yuuri.” Victor cooed, kissing Yuuri once more against his lips. 

“I love you, too.” And with that, Victor pulled away. 

Yuuri watched as he followed Christophe onto the plane, Victor pitifully glancing back at his husband who stood by the car, waiting for Victor to board. They smiled softly before Victor turned, stepping onto the plane and out of view. And with Victor now on the plane, Yuuri climbed back into the car. 

“Home, please.” 

*** 

Victor watched from the window as the limousine sped off, leaving Victor behind. He sighed heavily, leaning his head against the window. 

“Missing the dear husband already?” Chided Christophe from the seat opposite.

“Of course.” Smiled Victor softly. “I’m not used to leaving him behind, especially not for a week.” Murmured Victor. “And he’s not used to not being beside me. He seems cold on the outside, firm and menacing and cruel but really… he worries a lot when we aren’t together.” He sighed, brow creasing a little. “He worries because when he’s not with me he can’t make sure I’m safe. We both know we’re more than capable of protecting ourselves but… it’s just that feeling of knowing that when we’re apart, we can’t do anything to protect each other.” 

“I’ll keep you safe for him.” Christophe chuckled. 

“You’d better.” Huffed Victor in slight amusement. “Otherwise Yuuri might be coming after you.” Christophe snorted. 

“I don’t doubt it, either.” 

———————————————————————

Victor almost took a bullet to the shoulder two nights later in an attempt to silently raid the Cartel’s stash of arms.  _ Almost  _ being the key word. Yuuri would be incredibly angry if Victor got shot. With his dear husband in mind, Victor managed to just miss it, the bullet just scraping the fabric of his Versace suit, ruining the fabric. 

Victor saw red hot  _ anger  _ when that bullet ripped through the silk threads of his suit jacket. Yuuri had chosen this suit specifically for Victor to wear, as if it were like a piece of Yuuri going away with him. And now the suit was torn.

Someone not only had dared to shoot at the Pakhan himself, but even  _ torn  _ the fabric of the suit chosen by his dear husband. And honestly, Victor was more angry about the suit. 

Victor turned around, a dark smile on his face as a young man, short and stocky, stood just metres away, legs trembling like a baby lamb, eyes blown wide. Victor shoves his hands into his trouser pockets, stalking towards the young man who still held his gun between trembling hands. 

Christophe followed. 

“You just ruined the suit that the Pakhan’s dearest mob wife picked out.” Christophe chuckled sinfully. “Checkmate.” 

Victor towered over the beta in front of him, face pale as if he’d seen a ghost. Victor lined his forehead up with the muzzle of the gun, grasping the body with a menacing smile. 

“My husband picked out this suit.” He murmured, yanking the gun out of his hands and tossing it aside. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter against the concrete, cutting through the thick tension. “Do you know what happens to people who even so much as  _ touch  _ things belonging to my husband, let alone damage them?” Victor’s eyes narrowed as one hand wrapped around the beta’s neck, squeezing as he choked and gasped for breath. 

“You know. I’d be willing to forgive this if my husband were here…” Victor’s grip on the young man’s neck tightened. “But… unfortunately, I had to leave him behind.” He sourly frowned. “That means, I am  _ not  _ in a good mood. In fact, quite the opposite.” Victor said through gritted teeth as the beta in his hands let out a strangled gasp, tears pricking his eyes. 

“Not only did you ruin my suit… but the fact that you tried to shoot me in the first place is pretty blasphemous, don’t you?” The man whimpered, gasping for breath as Victor squeezed his neck. “So. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you.” The beta paws at Victor’s wrist, begging for him to loosen his grip. 

“A-a-arms… m-more c-crates… I— I know… w-where…” He shakily panted, chest heaving as Victor’s hand almost crushed his windpipe. Victor raised a brow. More crates of arms for them to steal… if only he could get this man to talk.

“Christophe?” 

“Yes?” 

“Restrain him when I let him go. He’s going to tell us everything, aren’t you?” The man in his grasp frantically tried to nod, eyes pleading for release. “And you’re not going to try anything shady, are you? Because you know what will happen to you if you do.” Once again, he tries to nod, fear stricken as eyes, blown wide, stare back at Victor, begging for his life. Victor released his grip on his neck. “Good. Now. Speak.” 

———————————————————————

Lingerie came in the mail, as per usual, for Yuuri. However this time, he had no one to model for. With a pout, he untied the ribbon to the box to reveal a new set of lingerie. French chantilly lace in wine red, adorned with delicate flowers, complete with a bra, panties, stockings, and suspenders. Yuuri smiled proudly. Victor would definitely enjoy this. Stripping, he immediately changed into the new lace, the fabric soft against his chest as he hooked the bra closed. Fuck, he looked hot, if he did say so himself. 

Louboutins slid onto his feet and he climbed onto the bed, opening their drawer of sex toys to pull out a buttplug and some lube. Victor may not be here, but Yuuri can still tease. He mounted his phone to a tripod at the foot of the bed, positioning it so he sat perfectly in frame, clicker in his hand to test the settings. 

Victor would probably still be out. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t disturb Victor while he works, especially on a task so dangerous. So instead, Yuuri makes it a mission to compile an album full of tasteful nudes to send to Victor once he’s finished. He pushed the crotch of his panties aside, eyes gazing into the camera as he snapped a picture. Getting up, he went to inspect it. 

Oh, he absolutely cannot wait for Victor to finish what he was doing before sending that. Removing his phone from the tripod, he sent the picture to Victor. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

_ [New Image]  _

Was going to wait until you finished work to send this but… couldn’t help myself 👅👅👅

Yuuri decided that instead of mounting his phone to take pictures, selfies would have to do. After all, how can he get all wet and messy if he’s constantly getting off the bed to check the pictures? He settled back down against the pillows and dipped his hand into his panties, caressing the folds of his cunt, already wet and sodden. He let out a shaky sigh, fingertips brushing his clit as they parted his folds, feeling the moist heat as two fingers plunged in. 

“Mmgh…” Yuuri moaned, tossing his head back as he pumped his fingers in and out rhythmically. 

Then, a text came in from Victor. 

From: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

Zolotse… you know I’m busy atm…

Yuuri smugly smirked. Of course he did. That was what made this so much more satisfying. With another smile, Yuuri held his phone up, snapping another picture. He’d cut out most of his body, leaving only the red lingerie that highlighted his hips, hand so obviously pleasuring his needy cunt. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

_ [New Image] _

I can’t help it~ I look damn gorgeous, if I do say so myself…

Yuuri continued to finger himself, slick dribbling all over his hand and down the crease of his ass as he pushed in a third finger. “Nngh!” He gasped, back arching as his heeled feet dug into the bed, hips riding his fingers. Another text came in. 

From: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

_ [New Image] _

Fuck… baby… look at what you do to me…

Yuuri grinned, opening the photo to see Victor’s clothed bulge, straining in his suit pants. Yuuri pulled his fingers from his cunt, bringing them to his lips to suckle. With a devious smile, he snapped another picture for Victor. 

To: Vitya 👅💦🍆🍑💝

_ [New Image]  _

Don’t get too distracted~

*** 

Victor swallowed a lump in his throat as more photos of Yuuri came through, almost choking on saliva as one of Yuuri licking juice from his wrist and palm popped up. Fuck. 

His cock threatened to burst the seam of his pants as he sat in the car, trying to hide his erection. Victor’s leg bounced up and down as Chris continued to talk and talk but Victor had already tuned him out, waiting for more photos of his beloved. Victor almost jumped out of his skin, sweat dripping down his forehead as his phone chimed again. 

From: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

_ [New Image] _

I’d love to have you here 💝

The panties hung off one of Yuuri’s thighs as two fingers reached further down, dipping into his rim, slick and red with arousal. Victor almost choked. He could already imagine burying his cock in Yuuri’s ass, feel the way every ripple massaged his dick, hearing the lewd moans tumble from Yuuri’s lips as he nailed his prostate. 

_ Oh fuck, Victor was so screwed.  _

Victor’s cock was painfully hard, precome already wetting the fabric of his briefs as he held his breath, nervously waiting for another text to come in. Thank fuck for scent blockers, otherwise Christophe would have definitely been able to smell his arousal. Victor startled as another text came in, accompanied by another photo. 

From: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

_ [New Image] _

It’s all in… wouldn’t it be nice if this were you instead?

And nestled between the plush cheeks of his ass was a large red crystal, one that Victor knew belonged to Yuuri’s favourite buttplug, red and steel and stretching him nicely. Victor almost came in his pants, face read and sweat trickling down his temple as shaky hands typed out a reply. 

To: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

I’m going to ruin you when I get home

To: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

You’re going to be punished for teasing me so much

A text quickly comes in. 

From: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

_ [New Image] _

Are you now?

It seemed as though Yuuri had mounted his phone onto the tripod again, for the image was of Yuuri sat in the middle of the bed, legs spread, panties hanging off his ankle. Heels still adorned his feet at one hand cupped his breast through the bralette. He gazed into the camera, biting his lip as his other hand dipped into his panties again. Victor literally  _ died.  _

From: Yuuri 🍑💦😍

I’d like to see you try~

———————————————————————

Yuuri had spent the entire week teasing Victor, sending the most gorgeous nude photos, the lewdest videos, and at the same time, dismissing any attempts from Victor to sweet talk him into phone sex. After all, he left Yuuri behind - he had to be punished for it. Yuuri smirked to himself. Now, he was headed to the airport to pick Victor up… in just lingerie and Victor’s trench coat draped over his shoulders. Oh, and how could Yuuri forget to push a sizeable plug in his ass before leaving?   
  


When he arrived at Victor’s designated landing spot, he could just see their jet preparing to land, getting closer and closer. Yuuri’s coat blew in the wind of the engines as it landed and already, he could see his dear husband in the window, looking frustrated and incredibly  _ hot.  _ Yuuri leaned against the car, waiting for Victor.

When his husband finally emerged from the aircraft, Yuuri pushed off of the car to greet him with a kiss. 

“I missed you.” He murmured against Victor’s lips as Victor’s hands roamed down to his ass, squeezing softly. 

“Fuck Yuuri… you’ve been so naughty this week…” He growled lowly as his hands found the plug between Yuuri’s cheeks, pressing down. 

“Mmh… not here.” Yuuri said, tone demanding as he pulled himself away from Victor to open the car door. Victor grinned as he climbed into the other side of the car.  _ Finally,  _ Victor was going to get to pound his husband hard and fast and release a week’s worth of pent up sexual frustration.

_ Or so he thought.  _

As soon as they got back Yuuri completely dismissed Victor’s advances with nonchalant small talk as they got to the bedroom. Victor was so ready to get his dick wet but clearly, Yuuri had other ideas. Instead, he slid off his heels, hung his (Victor’s) coat and got on the bed. He grabbed his iPad from the bedside table and flipped open the lid, laying on his stomach with his legs kicked up. Victor groaned, staring at the buttplug comfortably held in Yuuri’s ass as he climbed over him, dick hard. 

“I started watching something new on Netflix, I thought you might enjoy it.” Yuuri said carelessly as Victor ground his bulge into Yuuri’s ass, pushing against the buttplug. “It’s about making meth, honestly I think you might enjoy it.” Yuuri said as he turned on the first episode. 

“Yuuri…” Victor helplessly moaned as he straddled Yuuri’s ass, kissing his neck. 

“Yes?” He cooed back. 

“Yuuri… it’s been a week…” Yuuri grinned to himself. 

“A week since what, Vitya?” He queried, feigning innocence as Victor’s growing erection grinder against Yuuri’s ass. Victor just whimpered. “Are you going to watch this with me? If not I’m gonna sleep. It’s late.” Victor’s breath hitched as Yuuri’s hips deliberately rocked back against his hardness as Yuuri closed the lid to his iPad, putting it away as Victor kissed down his back. “Mmh… good night, Vitya.” Cruelly, Yuuri turned onto his side so they were spooning, ass still plugged up and still teasing Victor as he pulled the covers up, closing his eyes. 

Victor couldn’t believe it. He thought Yuuri was going to pounce as soon as they made it home. But then, he thought back. The foot job in the restaurant, the nude photos sent only when he was busy, the dismissed advances at sex… Victor was being punished, and he was only just figuring it out. Victor bleated, erection painful against his husband’s ass, ready to burst as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. God, Yuuri truly was going to kill him. 

And so, that evening, Victor went to sleep painfully aroused.

———————————————————————

The next morning Yuuri awoke before Victor, lingerie changed from wine red to midnight blue, anal plug also changed to match. When Victor woke up, Yuuri was sat at his vanity table doing his makeup for the day, smearing red lipstick neatly over plush lips as Victor wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his head. 

“Morning, baby.” Cooed Yuuri, turning around to kiss Victor’s neck, wet lipstick leaving the most prominent red lip print on on the side of his neck. 

“Yuuri…” Victor whined, nosing at his hair as Yuuri turned back to finish his makeup. 

“Yes?” 

“Please… I really need to touch you…” Victor whimpered as Yuuri let out a breathy chuckle. 

“You are touching me.” Yuuri teasingly smiled. So early in the morning and already, Yuuri was ready to make Victor his bitch. 

“Yuuri… please… how long are you punishing me for…?” Victor dared to ask. “It’s been over a week…” He mewled. 

“I’m punishing you?” Yuuri playfully cooed. “What for, Vitya?” 

“For leaving you behind for a week. For telling you you couldn’t come with me.” He mumbled into Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri let out a satisfied huff. 

“Good, Vitya.” Praised Yuuri. “You can hold it a bit longer, can’t you? For me?” Victor could only preen in need. 

“Yes, Yuuri…” 

“I’ll reward you soon.” He promised, kissing Victor’s lips. “Come on, Pièrre has breakfast ready.” Yuuri pushed Victor off of him and grasped his hand, leading him down the stairs and to the dining hall. 

*** 

That evening, Yuuri all but shoved Victor down onto the bed. He’d been hard for hours, with Yuuri groping and touching as he pleased, all whilst leaving Victor unsatisfied and wanting more. Victor let out a breath of relief as Yuuri climbed on top of him, only to keep and writhe beneath him as Yuuri cuffed him to the bed frame. 

Dainty hands released the catch on Victor’s belt, pulling it open before popping open the button of his suit pants and unzipping them. Victor’s cock strained against the fabric of his boxers. The tip was already stained and wet with precome after hours of teasing as Yuuri straddled his hips, grinning above him. His fingertip ran gently up and down the length through the silk fabric, just enough to rile Victor up. 

“Come whenever you want, Vitya.” Yuuri pulled Victor’s length free. It was bright red, the tip dribbling a thin stream of precome already as the tip peaked out of the foreskin. Yuuri watched as it twitched needily before he pushed aside the fabric at the crotch of his panties, revealing his plump peach, already sodden and a fiery red with arousal. 

Victor almost choked on a gasp, hips bucking up involuntarily as Yuuri’s wet lips began to rub and grind against his bare length. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! Yuuri!”  _ Victor cries out, body going rigid with the need to come as Yuuri rubbed his wet cunt against the underside of his shaft, swollen and almost purple with desperation, feeling the prominent vein rub against his lips. Victor came. Instantly. 

He burst all over his shirt, white spurts hitting his chin as his back arched, hips bucking as he moaned and moaned beneath Yuuri, who could only smugly smirk as he took Victor apart. His orgasm felt never ending, body releasing spurt after spurt of pearly fluid up his body, hands held in fists as he tugged against the handcuffs, head tossed back. 

_ God, it felt so amazing.  _

Before Victor had even finished orgasming Yuuri was already sat on his dick, thighs working up and down, riding Victor’s cock with everything he had, keening as his hands planted themselves firmly on Victor’s chest. His pussy dribbled all over Victor’s thighs, leaking copious amounts of slick as he moaned, head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Daddy… Daddy… Daddy…” Yuuri panted shakily, breaths punched out of his chest as Victor’s hips rutted up to meet Yuuri’s hips. 

“Fuck… fuck… fuck… baby… aghhh…” Victor was delirious with pleasure as Yuuri’s cunt massaged his cock, canal fluttering and twitching rhythmically around the shaft. “Baby, baby, baby, I’m gonna come--” Victor gasped through gritted teeth as Yuuri squeezed around his cock, moaning like a whore in heat.

“D-Daddy… oh god… I missed you so much… Ahh… ahnnn…” Yuuri’s hips stutter, body tightening as his plump pussy seized up, squirting all over Victor’s lap as Victor fills him to the brim. 

_ “Baby—“  _ Victor moaned low and loud at the spasms of Yuuri’s pussy around his cock, orgasm euphoric as he painted Yuuri’s walls. Yuuri was so lost in his own orgasm that he didn’t even hear the handcuffs snap. Before he could even look up, Victor had already flipped them over, towering over him. And  _ oh,  _ the look on Victor’s face already had Yuuri’s cunt gushing with slick, lips fluttering with a filthy, wet  _ pap.  _

Dark teal rings outlined Victor’s pupils, that beautiful baby blue almost gone as he gazed Yuuri up and down, growling. Yuuri grinned.  _ Yes,  _ this was exactly what he’d been looking for - to tease Victor until he went  _ feral.  _ To make him so desperate that it pulled out his inner alpha, to make it so he became completely consumed by pure need to ruin Yuuri. Yuuri could not even see Victor in his eyes anymore - all he could see was a feral beast ready to take whatever he wanted. And Yuuri was so ready to give him  _ everything _ . 

Victor tore the panties away, leaving Yuuri’s cunt, sodden and raw with abuse and dribbling with semen, exposed to the cold breeze of the air. Yuuri shuddered as Victor’s thumb pressed against his sensitive clit, rubbing in soft circles. Yuuri squealed in oversensitivity, and he barely even registered Victor’s hand withdrawing before it came back down with a loud  _ slap _ against his pussy. 

“Ahhh!” Yuuri sobbed out, breath catching in his hoarse throat as his body froze up, hips rocking up to grind against the palm of Victor’s hand. Yuuri’s breath trembled, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through his body, eyes blown wide open as he took a minute to process the sensation. “A-again… please… Daddy…” Pleaded Yuuri as he anticipated another spank. 

With a predatory smile on his face, Victor delivered, raising his hand again. Yuuri briefly felt a brush of cool air over the already sore lips of his pussy, sending shivers down his spine before Victor’s hand came down again with another open palmed spank to his cunt. “Ahhnnn!” Yuuri sobbed again, clutching the bedsheets as his hips writhed against Victor’s hand, his red peach pulsing and dribbling slick all over Victor’s hand. His chest heaved as Victor’s hand pulled away again, this time, his knuckles softly brushing over the sensitive folds. Yuuri mewled. 

“O-one more…” Holding his breath, Yuuri prepared himself for another harsh spank as Victor lifted his palm again, cunt already throbbing with anticipation. “Ahaaaa…!” Yuuri keened, back arching off the bed and heeled feet digging into the mattress. The hard slap against Yuuri’s pussy had his cocklet spurting up his chest, juice squirting from his pussy, nerve endings alight like a matchstick tossed into petrol. His hands fisted the bedsheets, hips riding out the waves of his orgasm against Victor’s hand before Victor pulled away. 

“Beautiful.” Murmured Victor as his hand drew back, admiring the puffy lips, swollen from abuse as they clenched sporadically. God, Yuuri was so  _ wet.  _ Semen and slick dribbled down his taint to where his ass clenched around the butt plug. Victor ducked down, licking one long stripe up Yuuri’s messy, oversensitive cunt, tonguing at the soft folds before sucking his clit. Yuuri wheezed, thighs squeezing Victor’s head there in an attempt to trap him between his thighs, but Victor pulled back, licking his lips.

Yuuri tasted like a perfect mix of their essence, sweet, yet salty, and even a little bitter. Victor could eat him out all day but he had other plans. Before Yuuri could so much as catch his breath, Victor grabbed his hips, lining up his tip, and in one long, hard thrust, Victor pushed in, bottoming out in one go.

“Ahhh!” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as he gripped the pillows beneath his head, thick girth splitting him open, the tip of his cock pounding into his sweet spot, nailing him through the mattress. One of Victor’s hands grabbed him by the wrists, pinning them above his head as his other hand lifted Yuuri’s stocking-clad leg, bringing it over his shoulder. 

“Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah—“ Yuuri let out breathy, staccato moans, voice hoarse with his moans as Victor fucked him hard. Yuuri was delirious with pleasure as Victor suddenly flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his ass up. Victor’s hands groped at the blue gem, tugging the plug out of Yuuri’s ass, now loose and gaping slightly with the size of the plug. Quickly, Victor pulled out of his warm cunt, plunging balls deep into Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri didn’t know what to mewl over first; the sudden emptiness in his pussy, or the burning stretch of his ass. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, Victor’s cock punching moan after moan from his throat with every thrust. “D-Daddy…” He breathlessly moaned.

Victor couldn’t stop staring at how red the rim of his ass was with each outwards drag, his cock tugging his rim slightly with every thrust. Yuuri’s ass was significantly tighter than his pussy, each ripple of his canal massaging his dick and squeezing tightly, as if afraid to let him pull out. Feeling extra devious, Victor slipped a finger between his dick and Yuuri’s rim, relishing in the way Yuuri silently screamed into the pillows, back going taut as his body trembled with another orgasm. 

The way his ass clenched around Victor’s cock, so warm and welcoming, twitching and throbbing around him made Victor burst at the seams. “Fuck, baby--!” Victor’s hips jackhammered into Yuuri as his knot began to grow. With one last thrust, his knot caught Yuuri’s rim and he came, warmth filling Yuuri’s lower abdomen as he kept coming and coming, each spurt more powerful than the last. All Yuuri could do was lay there, indulging in that warm, fuzzy feeling of Victor knotting his ass. 

Yuuri trembled beneath him, almost unable to breathe as Victor came down from his high, body feeling refreshed, yet fatigued and tired as he flopped down on his side, pulling Yuuri in by the waist as his chest heaved. Yuuri preened, rubbing back against Victor’s knot as he turned his head. 

“Told you… told you I’d reward you…” He tiredly huffed as Victor nuzzled into his neck, the brightness in his eyes returning now that his thirst had been sated. 

“God… I was so rough…” Victor murmured in exhaustion as his fingertips caressed the soft firmness in Yuuri’s lower stomach. Yuuri let out an amused chuckle. 

“That’s what I wanted…” 

“This last week has been torture Yuuri…” Whinged Victor as he kissed Yuuri’s shoulder. “Please don’t punish me like that again.” He pleaded with a pout. Yuuri let out a wheezy laugh, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Next time, you'll know not to leave me behind, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
